Episode 7818 (9th March 2012)
Plot Carla tries to get Peter to remember where he was. Carla suggests that she should wash his blood-stained clothes. They agree that he will maintain he was at his flat all night. Dennis announces in the café to Roy and Tina that he is off to Birmingham to start a new job; Rita pretends to be pleased. Dennis later confesses to Tina that he doesn't want to go. Anne arrives but the police tell her that she cannot yet enter the building. She tells DS Nash how aggressive Peter was the night Frank died. DC Grant takes Peter down to the police station for questioning, confirming it is now officially a murder inquiry. In the Rovers, a tearful Rita confides to Audrey she is devastated that Dennis is going. Audrey urges her to let Dennis know how she feels. Down at the police station, Peter is grilled about his aggressive threats towards Frank. He denies he harmed Frank and asserts he went straight home from the bistro. Jason notices a broken whisky bottle in the skip in Victoria Street with what appears to have blood on it. Roy, who is sweeping up outside, advises him that he should let the police know. Jason gives the bottle to DS Nash. Sunita suggests a night out to Dev but is cross when he refuses to cancel a business meeting. Gail and Norris witness Jason handing in the whisky bottle outside the factory. They both conclude it might well be Peter's. Eva passes by and tells Gail rudely that Nick wants her back at the bistro right away. At No.11, Paul is boiling the kettle but steps outside to take a call on his mobile. Whilst he is outside, and Eileen is upstairs, Lesley manages to scald herself from the kettle. Lewis visits Audrey at the salon with the gift of a silver bracelet as thanks for defending him to Gail. Audrey tries unsuccessfully to quell the frisson between them. Dennis and Rita say goodbye in The Kabin. Upset, Rita goes to the Rovers where Tina confesses that Dennis admitted he didn't want to leave at all. Returning home, Rita is stunned to see Dennis in the Street where they both confess their love for each other and Dennis proposes. Anne has been allowed entry to the factory and is upset as she surveys the scene. A thought occurs to her which prompts her to anxiously check Frank's desk drawers. Karl and Nick are talking in the bistro when Sunita enters, dressed to kill. Explaining to a smitten Karl that Dev is too busy to take her out, Karl suggests a night at the casino and they leave. After they have gone, Nick is shocked to find £50 missing from the till. Gail tells him it is bound to be Lewis. Back at the police station, Peter is in desperate need of a drink and feeling the pressure. When DS Nash returns, he demands to know how Peter could have purchased a bottle of whisky from an off licence the previous night, after he claimed to be at home with Carla. Peter is trapped and scared and DS Nash demands that he tells the truth. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *DS Nash - Antony Byrne *DC Grant - Orlessa Altass *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is taken in for questioning, and feels the pressure when Jason finds a broken whisky bottle covered in blood in the builders' skip; and Karl offers to take Sunita to the casino. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,970,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes